Daylight: A Marichat Fanfiction
by Marauderette24
Summary: Marinette is dating Luca but when Chat Noir swings by one evening, she wonders if she’s with the right guy. Just a short story that I wrote for my friend. Eventual Marichat!
1. Daylight

**For Maeve. Even though you're a pain in my ass.**

"Shut up Luca!" Marinette screamed at her boyfriend of just a few months. "You've been acting insane lately! You keep ditching me for your band and now that we finally spend some time together, you ignore me!"

"Marinette that's not fair-" The blue-haired boy stated, his turquoise eyes expanding as he hastened to console his girlfriend.

"No, what's not fair is the fact that you've been blowing me off! Luca, I love you, really I do but right now, I think you need to leave."

Marinette turned away from the boy and looked out the window until she heard the trap door close behind him. Then, she went and sat by her desk with her head in her hands.

"Tikki," Marinette mumbled. "Tikki I think I messed up."

The little kwami flew up to her chosen one and sighed.

"Marinette you haven't messed anything up. You've been talking about how much Luca has been annoying you for the past week! I think that it's actually good that you two are taking a break-"

"We're not taking a break Tikki!" Marinette insisted, standing up only to flop back into the chair moments later. "Are we?"

Tikki said nothing when Marinette looked over at her for advice. In truth, Tikki had never approved of Marinette and Luca. While it was clear that the two adored each other,

Tikki could never see it going anywhere past being friends. After all, Marinette was constantly unavailable because of her duty as Ladybug and Luca had finally gotten a band together. Between constant rehearsals and fighting crime, Tikki didn't think that the relationship would last. However, Marinette and Luca had proven her wrong and always found time to see each other. But these past two weeks, it had proved to be too much for the couple and they often fought. Akuma attacks were at a high and Luca's band had booked several shows that they had to prepare for. So to say that Tikki had been expecting the couple to call it quits would be an understatement.

"I don't know what to do anymore Tikki," Marinette said, looking regretfully at the polaroid picture of her and Luca that she had taped to her wall. "I thought that he was my statue. I thought that we were perfect for each other."

"Oh Marinette," Tikki sighed as she came to rest on Marinette's shoulder.

"I'm going to go call Alya on the balcony, ok?" Marinette said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Marinette breathed the cool spring breeze in and let out a sigh. Looking off of her balcony she could see the entire city. She spotted her school where Principal Damocles was probably prancing around in his super suit. She saw the Eiffel tower in all its glory. She saw the Lauve, a museum where artists would kill to have their work displayed. But even with all the breathtaking landmarks, all her eye could focus on was a small boat in the distance that held the boy who occupied all her thoughts.

In truth, Marinette wasn't sure how everything with Luca started. One day they had been on the deck of his boat and the next she was pressed up against a wall as he kissed her. From there, the romance had blossomed into something amazing and Marinette was truly happy. But she couldn't deny the fact that none of it felt right.

Maybe it was because Marinette was still slightly hung up on her old crush, Adrien Agreste. For a long time, her world seemed to stop whenever he entered her line of vision. But, he was taken. By the school's rich, blonde diva, Chloe Bourgeious. She was the daughter of the Mayor and Adrien was the son of a world-famous designer. It was really no surprise that the two were together but it still hurt Marinette. And so she had slowly gotten over him and now the two were good friends.

Or maybe it was because both Marinette and Luca were very shy. Neither of them had the desire for a huge show of their love nor did they feel the need to act like the leading couple on TV. Their kisses lacked passion and their dates could've been confused for activities that friends would do together. Marinette hadn't minded. After all, he noticed her and appreciated her. But a few weeks ago she had realized that maybe their romance had hit its peak.

Pulling her eyes away from the boat, Marinette reached into her back pocket to grab her phone. Surely Ayla would know what to do. However, a frown formed on her face when she realized that the phone was nowhere to be found. When she realized that she must've left her phone inside, Marinette hurried back to her door. But when an ominous thump sounded near her, she froze in place.

"Hello, Princess."

* * *

Adrien groaned as the door to his room shut behind his girlfriend. He loved Chloe and was very happy to be her boyfriend but sometimes she was too much for him. Having been homeschooled for much of his life, Adrien figured that many girls were like Chloe. Clingy, overdramatic, and narcissistic. But once he ventured out into a public school he realized that that simply was not the case. Not only did he realize that his perception of the female race was wrong, but he also realized that his perception of Chloe was not how others viewed her.

Adrien knew that Chloe could be rude to people who disrespected her but he also knew her to be a loyal friend who stood by him when he needed her most. But after only a few days in public school, he realized that Chloe was not the angel that she always pretended to be. She was downright mean to many of his classmates and didn't mind the fact that she was dragging Adriens reputation in the mud.

Luckily he met Marinette, Alya, and Nino who understood that he was not the rude rich boy that many painted him to be. All of them were rather displeased when he admitted that he was still in a relationship with Chloe. Ayla was surprised that Chloe even had a heart that cared for human beings.

Their relationship continued since Adrien didn't have the heart to break Chloe's but, he could feel the spark between them dwindling. Between her attitude around his friends and her clingy personality, Adrien was sick of the mayor's daughter. In addition to all her old habits, Chloe had picked up an intense hatred of Paris' new superhero, Chat Noir. What she didn't know is that it was none other than Adrien in the suit. Needless to say, Adrien was not pleased with her constant need to rant about Chat with him.

Which was why today when Chloe started on her rant, Adrien faked a cold and got Natalie to make her leave.

"Why don't you just break up with her already?" Plagg the kwami asked, emerging from his hiding place under Adrien's pillow. "She's insulting you to your face."

"She doesn't know that she's insulting me," Adrien insisted. "And besides, she's a great girlfriend...sometimes."

"You can barely spend 30 minutes with her before you kick her out."

"I do not kick her out!"

"Fine. You get Natalie to do it for you."

"I can't just break up with her!"

"Why not?"

"She was my first friend, Plagg! Not that she's made many more."

"For good reason!"

"Look," Adrien said, sitting down on his couch and looking out of the window. He could see almost the whole city from that window but rather than pleasing him as his father hoped it would, it taunted him. It showed him what he was missing out on. "I can't just ditch Chloe. And can we stop talking about this for now?"

"Fine," Plagg grumbled, stuffing a large piece of cheese into his mouth. "It's not my psycho girlfriend."

"Shut up Plagg," Adrien muttered, placing his phone on his piano and setting it to play piano music for two hours. "Now hurry up. I've got patrol with Ladybug tonight."

Plagg rolled his eyes and floated over to Adrien. "Say the word kid."

"Plagg claws out!"

Adrien smiled to himself as the familiar leather suit made its way up his body. After checking that no one would be bothering him until he got back, Adrien or rather Chat creaked open a window and jumped out. He relished in the feeling of free falling for a moment before extending his baton down to catch him.

Swinging through the city of Paris was an exhilarating feeling for him. People pointed at him and smiled as he saluted them on his way to the Eiffel tower. Some even went as far as to try and snap a picture with him. However, he didn't stop because he didn't want to leave his lady waiting. But she clearly didn't feel the same.

Chat waited at the Eiffel tower for an hour before he finally concluded that Ladybug wasn't going to be showing up.

"Well I guess I'm patrolling on my own," He muttered to himself, looking out at the sunset. "Lucky me."

Chat took off, running across rooftops and using his baton to propel himself forward. After making sure that the city was safe from any akumas, Chat started to head home.

Almost all the lights in the city were turned off. It was nearing 10pm and the city was starting to shut down for the night. However, a single light caught Chat's eye. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the light was coming from Marinette's room. Making a split second decision, he ran over and landed silently on the balcony.

"Hello Princess," He purred.

"Chat?" Marinette said, spinning around. Her bluebell eyes were wide as she looked around for the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

"Ladybug didn't show up for patrol today so I was hoping to have some company before I head back home."

Marinette had to hide the guilty gasp that almost escaped her mouth.

"Of course, Chat," Marinette said, pulling out a chair for him.

The two sat in silence for a while. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So, no akumas tonight?' Marinette said after the pause. She conveniently avoided looking into his eyes.

"Not tonight. I'm surprised. Hawkmoth had been churning them out like he's some sort of akuma factory. I haven't gotten a full nights sleep in almost a week."

"Chat!" Marinette said, slapping his arm. "That's not good for you!"

In truth, Marinette probably wasn't much better off than him.

"I do what I must to protect my princess," He said, smirking at her. "And if that means no sleep at all, I'll do it."

"Chat-"

"It's my duty as a hero of Paris," Chat bragged, sitting back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. "What about you, Princess? I doubt you're much of a sleeping beauty type."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I've got homework and my designs. Not to mention my friends. And Luca of course."

"Boyfriend?" Chat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Uh huh."

"We're not on the best terms right now."

"Oof. Sorry to hear that," Chat said with a wince. "Can't say that I have much advice though. My love life is a mess."

"Oh is the all mighty Chat Noir having relationship problem?" Marinette teased, placing her elbows on the table and leaning in. "Do tell."

"My girlfriend isn't the same girl that I had a crush on back when I was 11. She's selfish and rude and doesn't care if it shows. In fact, I think she's caused more than ½ the akuma attacks."

"Does she know about all….this?" Marinette asked gesturing to his suit.

"Nope," Chat said. "In fact, one of her new hobbies is telling me how annoying Chat Noir is."

Marinette grimaced. "So why are you still with her?"

"Somewhere, deep down, I still want to think that the old her is in there."

"I know what you mean," Marinette muttered. "When I first met my boyfriend, he was still dreaming about starting a band. And now he has one so of course, I'm happy for him but it just feels like he has no time for me."

"Well, if he's not making time for you then he's an idiot. You're spectacular."

"You barely know me," Marinette whispered, leaning closer to him. "For all you know I could be a crazed fangirl pouring her heart out to you in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, you'll give me an autograph."

"Are you?" Chat asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Marinette said. "I'm just saying that I totally could be-"

"Has anyone ever told you that your hair looks beautiful under the moonlight?" Chat asked suddenly. As soon as he said it, his eyes widened and he was glad that the combination between his mask and the darkness hid his blush.

 _'What the hell are you thinking Agreste?'_ Adrien thought to himself. Oh, how he wished he could bang his head on the table.

"Um n-no. Most people don't, umm, most people don't really compliment me."

"They probably don't know what to say since everything about you is so great," Chat said, smoothly recovering from his odd comment.

"You're being riddiculus Chat," Marinette said, ducking her head to hide her red cheeks. "You barely know me."

"I beg to differ," Chat said.

 _'Damn it Agreste you really can't keep your mouth shut tonight can you?'_ He thought to himself once again. He could already hear Plagg scolding him for being careless with his identity. Then again, Plagg might let him off the hook since it means less work for him.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. "Do I know you in your civilian form?"

"Mmmm, we've met on multiple occasions," Chat said. "But the point is, you put yourself down too much. The people around you honestly think that you're the sweetest person they've ever met."

Marinette groaned. "I just, I don't see it! I'm clumsy and forgetful and I'm always late-"

Marinette was cut off when Chat suddenly leaned in and kissed her. A small gasp fell off her lips as her body shivered from the sudden contact. She knew it was wrong. She was betraying Luca. And Chat Noir was cheating on his girlfriend. But it felt so _right_. His strong arms wrapped around her and her slim hands resting on his shoulders. So she didn't push him away. Instead, she pulled him in.

"Now you've kissed a superhero," Chat said, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "Don't doubt yourself Marinette. After all, I don't go around kissing any ordinary girl."

And with that, Chat Noir bounded off her roof leaving Marinette to watch as he disappeared from her sight.

 **A/N- Ok so I'm planning on making this a 5 chapter short story? Let me know if you guys are interested in more! This is my first Miraculous fanfiction so I'm excited to write more! While I write new chapters, please check out my Harry Potter fanfictions and my wattpad account where you can read my original romance novel, Cream Puffs and Courtship.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you later!**

 **-Marauderette24**


	2. Consequences

"What the hell are you playing at Agreste?" Plagg exclaimed as soon as Adrien released his transformation. "Almost revealing your identity and then KISSING A CIVILIAN?"

The kwami followed his chosen one as he popped open a bottle of soda and slumped back onto his couch. Adrien shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking," He said, turning his head to face Plagg. "She just seemed to think so little of herself and I just wanted to fix it-"

"So you sucked her face off."

"Plagg!"

"What? I speak the truth. Although, I'm more curious about what you're going to tell Chloe."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, standing up to throw his now empty bottle away.

"You kissed Marinette," Plagg said as if he were talking to a child.

"Yeah so?"

"You kissed Marinette while you're dating Chloe!" Plagg yelled into Adrien's ear. "You cheated on your girlfriend!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Tikki he, he, he kissed me!" Marinette exclaimed, flopping dramatically onto her bed and waiting for her kwami to join her. "He just showed up and kissed me and we were talking and wow Tikki I had no idea that he could be so nice!"

"Who exactly kissed you Marinette?" Tikki asked, settling down next to Marinette.

"Chat Noir," Marinette said happily. Then her eyes widened and she frantically twisted to look at Tikki. "I KISSED CHAT NOIR!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Tikki I cheated on Luca! And with Chat Noir of all people! I am such a bad girlfriend," Marinette said, cradling her head in her hands.

"Marinette don't say that!" Tikki insisted, landing on Marinette's shoulder. "You're a perfectly fine girlfriend and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I cheated on my first boyfriend, Tikki. That's pretty bad."

"No one is going to know."

"Tikki it almost sounds like you want me with Chat Noir instead of Luca," Marinette laughed. Tikki however, didn't laugh and instead looked away silently.  
"Oh my god Tikki!" Marinette yelled.

"I'm sorry Marinette but Luca just doesn't deserve you! You need someone who can be there for you and who puts you first. I mean how many times had Chat almost been killed just because he was trying to protect you?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Marinette said, pulling the blankets over her.

"He really cares about you Marinette!"

"He's a flirt Tikki. He _cares_ about anything with legs."

"That's not true-"

"Tikki, he flirts with me all the time on patrol but then the second I don't show up, he goes to kiss another girl."

"Well, technically he would be flirting and kissing the same girl-"

"He doesn't know that!" Marinette finally yelled, sick of her kwami's fussing. "Look, Tikki, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I just want to go to sleep and pretend that this whole day never happened ok? Tomorrow I need to apologize to Luca and then work out some way to make up for my behavior."

"But Marinette-"

"Just," Marinette said, shaking her head and frowning. "I want to go to bed now Tikki."

And with that she pulled the covers over herself and shut her eyes, ignoring Tikki's worried expression.

The next morning, Marinette woke up with a pounding headache. Her alarm clock was blaring and for once, Marinette actually listened to it and got out of bed on time. She sleepily hopped into her signature pink jeans and pulled a navy blue shirt over her head before stumbling down to the bakery to have breakfast.

"Morning dear!" Her mother, Sabine, chirped. "How are you? I thought I heard talking late last night. Were you calling Ayla?"

"Last night?" Marinette said, slumping over one of the stools in the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah I think so."

"Are you feeling alright?" Sabine asked, hustling over and gently touching her forearm to Marinette's head. "You sound out of it."

"I'm fine maman," Marinette assured her, chugging down the orange juice that Sabine set in front of her. "Just a little headache but I'll be ok."

"It's because of how smart you are," Sabine joked with a smile. "Your head is too small to hold your big brain."

"More like it's too small to hold all my thoughts," Marinette murmured to herself, spooning up some oatmeal before hopping off of the stool and kissing her mom on the cheek. "Tell papa that I say goodbye! Love you!"

"We love you too Marinette!" Sabine said.

As Marinette walked to school, she thought about what she was going to tell Luca. Since he was a grade older than her, she would have to wait until lunch to talk to him so she had plenty of time to make sure that her apology was perfect. Telling him about Chat Noir was out of the question and she definitely had to have an explanation for her outburst.

"Thinking about Chat?" Tikki asked, her voice muffled since she was hiding in Marinette's purse.

"No," Marinette said, clearly annoyed that her kwami was still hooked up on her superhero partner. "I'm thinking about how I'm going to apologize to Luca."

"I thought you were breaking up with him!"

"We already talked about this Tikki! I made a mistake and now I need to fix it."

"But Marinette-"

"Shush we're at school." Marinette closed her purse and made she that the snap was secured tightly before starting to run up the large set of stairs. She was almost inside the building when a figure dressed in a sickening shade of yellow stepped in front of her.

"Good morning Mari-trash," Chloe said, eying her outfit with disdain. "Have you heard the rumors? Apparently, your little boyfriend finally left you for someone else."

"What?" Marinette asked, shocked.

Chloe smirked victoriously. "I mean it was only a matter of time. After all, who would want to date someone who wears the same jeans every day?"

Marinette felt her face flush angrily as Chloe dismissed her with a simple wave of her hand.

"That's not true, right Tikki?" Marinette asked as she shuffled into her classroom. Luckily, no one else was seated yet so it was easy to lean down and speak to her kwami. "He didn't move on to someone else that quickly. Right?"

 **A/N- Short chapter I'm sorry. I'm going on about 3 1/2 hours of sleep right now and I have a math assignment that's due in a couple days and I'm just now starting it. Also, my legs feel like they're about to fall off and I have to go to work tomorrow which involves lots of walking so yay me! But as always, thank you for reading and reviewing and if you're feeling up to it, please check out my others stories and my wattpad account (ThatMatchie).**

 **Love Y'all,**

 **-Marauderette24**


End file.
